You are Fucking Mine
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Deku was always following him, like a good dog. But one day, everything changed, and he was not happy about it. Obsession, unhealthy relationship, one side. Bakudeku. B/B.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

Tags: Possessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Toxicity, Obsession, Swearing.

* * *

You are Fucking Mine

 _"I could kiss you right now!"_

 _"Eh? And why I would like a kiss from you? Stupid Deku"_

That was his reply, when at the age of seven the idea of kisses was around the elementary school and for some reason, the nerd thought to offer himself to be his first kiss. Ha! That was a girly thing, not to mention that if he does something so gross like that, he would do it with a supermodel or a heroine, not somebody as useless as Deku.

Years later, he didn't know he would regret this choice.

 _"Stop with the ridiculous thoughts"_ He growls at that memory, why he was thinking something so stupid right now? Just because some extras were talking about romance for the fucking Valentine's day-That was an occidental celebration, dammit!-he shouldn't allow himself to occupy his time in that.

On the other hand, it was impossible to ignore when the assholes were just in his back, talking with the idiot of his childhood friend. "

"Anybody got plans for today?"

"I just will like to remember to everybody that don't allow yourself to focus too much on this theme, being hero would be our top priority! Be sure to complete your works before going anywhere! An-"

"Common president! Don't be such a party pooper! The love is in the Air!"

"How do you know if love is in the air? It's not supposed to be just an emotion?"

"It's an expression Todoroki! Don't think too much about it! You need to relax too!"

He growls louder, this time with the purpose of the others hearing him. For some reason, that didn't stop the conversation; damn, these idiots are really used to him, if this was the middle school they would be shaking already.

"You think you will get chocolates? I hope at least a couple! I was more popular in my other school, but here I didn't have the time to shine."

"Don't worry Hagakure! I'm sure you will get something."

"The one will probably be buried with chocolates would be Todoroki-kun! I can't believe he is so popular!"

"Me? But I haven't done anything."

"Yeah, exactly!"

Rip off pikachu was being more annoying with the issue, too; apparently, he was trying to get a date for today, but Bakugou bets he didn't get anything. Not that he cares, of course not.

"I will probably don't get any…" It was a surprised that with so loud conversation, Katsuki was able to hear those words from Izuku. As always, he was talking lower than anybody, shy; the difference right now, is that other people pay attention to him.

"Ahh don't say that! I'm sure somebody will give you something" Black eyes tries to console him, patting his shoulder. From his side view, he notices round face was toying with her fingers more than usual, even trying to not float herself for being too reckless with her hands at that moment; she was redder than usual, too.

At that moment he was sure useless Deku would get chocolates.

Guess who was fucking right.

He got in the lockers early, he forgot his wallet there and he needed the stupid identification to open the stupid box with his hero suit; he could request to Aizawa-sensei to open it, but is not like he really needed him. It's not like he wanted to check the lockers, why the fuck he would care for that shit? He just didn't want to say to his teacher that forgot his identification in his locker; of course, there is nothing wrong with that.

Just when he was going to his line, he notices a petty girl squealing like a fucking mouse, before going out so quickly that leaves the locker open. That space was for his class, he clearly knew that girl wasn't for his class. After the issue with USJ, the Sports Festival, and the internships, some people in his class had already some fans and for what he saw, people in love with them.

"Tsk" Again, nothing really important; and was still unimportant when he notices that his own locker had some chocolates and mail. He raised an eyebrow; seriously? That it was the way some nobodies decide to tell their feeling? They at least could have the balls to give it to him in person, if they were so in love. He throws away the stuff; he didn't like sweets and was less interest in the "feelings" of some assholes who apparently couldn't confront him to his face face.

He was passing by the open locker when he notices one of the letters-probably the one who belonged to the mouse girl-had written in clear calligraphy 'Midoriya'. That belonged to the freaking nerd.

He pays more attention to the content in the locker; some sweets, some of them chocolates, and yes, more letters. He growled; how some people could be stupid enough to give anything to the freaking nerd? Yeah, he won the stupid race and was part of the Yakuza operation, but that was it! Why were so many people so interested in him?

 _"What if he pays attention to them?"_ His eyes grow bigger, notices his own realization _"Face it Katsuki, he is so over you right now; probably he doesn't see you as a rival anymore. He will be fighting the stupid half and half and sucking faces with Round Face-"_

Before he thought what the hell he was doing; he put all the romantic shit from Deku's looker to the trash with his own shit; and put an explosion to the trash can, obliterating the content on it, including the gifts for him.

UA will notice something soon, he wasn't sure if the cameras were facing to that part of the room, but they would notice he was there and with the explosion, they would put two plus two together; he definitely will be in trouble. For some reason, he didn't care.

He was only seeing red.

Since he can remember, Deku was behind him; since his first memory-of them probably being three or two years old, with him walking slowly towards him-, to being kids, and even in the secondary school. It didn't matter if he bullied him, if he yells at him, or not doing anything at all; he could feel his eyes towards him, examining and paying attention to his moves.

It making him both proud and irritated at the same time.

He couldn't tolerate the idea of being one of his stupid projects on the notebooks, but he adored the idea of considering the stronger-obviously-around him. He hated how he would mutter and make theories, yet, was happy with the idea of being the center of attention, especially of Deku. Nobody liked the stupid nerd-why would they?-but he didn't try to be around others so much; being around him even with his wrath on the line.

Deku was the only thing he had, and he loved the idea that even without being friends, he was behind him, following like a good dog.

But later, that changed.

He got in the freaking UA with him, some people decide it was better being around the idiot, he got popular in the fucking sports festival, and he stopped being the center of his world. He thought he could be on his way, at the same level as him; fuck, even the stupid Half in Half forgot he was the best adversary and declare war on him!

All Might decide he could be a hero, it was then where the things changed. Even with the great power of one for all, he couldn't win, and yet, he didn't go back to following him! The stupid asshole still tries to beat him! What a pain!

He was more focus in be best than ever, to prove to the freaking Deku and everybody that he would be the best hero, even better than All Might. He did a good job, until that point; where some people thought they could be with that loser, when they thought they could become the center of his world.

And that thought, makes him go crazy.

"Fucking finally Deku; how much time it got you to finish the damn exercise?"

"Kacchan? What are you doing in my room?"

After the trash can incident, he decided to go and wait for the idiot in his place; he would be already in problems with the explosion in prohibited areas, what it matters if he was in more for skipping a class? He was already the best there anyway.

He was a bit proud when he notices he didn't wear any fancy stuff or looked rushed when he got here; Bakugou wasn't sure if round face or any other asshole would try to make a move on him in the class or later, however, looks like his suspicions were wrong. It was ironic how the float bitch could see him right in the face while evading his explosions but couldn't try to ask for a freaking date to this moron.

Anyways, he has other issues to attend than people who can't face their problems.

"You had nobody to go on this stupid day? I'm sure you didn't see any presents for you today neither." He ignored the question and say his own stuff; he will not be lost time with his stupid doubts.

Midoriya cringed to that phrase, putting a hand in his nape and looking to another point in the room "It's not like I was expecting anything anyways, but wait! What are you-"

"Good, that is how should be" The explosive user start moving towards the other guy, growing closer and closer. He got in front of him, even after almost a year in the UA, he was still taller than him; he notices the surprise in the green eyes, seeing him directly; just as before, how it was supposed to be.

 _"I could kiss you right now!"_ The voice of the little one got back in his memory, and taking the shoulder of the younger one, he crashed their lips together. The kiss wasn't sweet or innocent; it was pure dominance, invading his mouth and biting his lower lip, to the point of getting a drop of blood. He could hear him whipping, if it was mad or wanting more, he didn't care; the sound drives him crazy to the point of pressuring more, putting him against the wall.

 _"Mine, mine, mine"_ His mind repeats insatiably, tasting the blood and the sweat, listening to the groan, and feeling his body pressured to him. He was the only one right now, it was not freaking way he could be thinking of anything except Bakugou Katsuki.

He finally decides to stop, separating himself from the one with green hair. Midoriya looked sweatier than before, his pupils grow bigger like his eyes, and his lips were red and not only for the little wound on his lower lip. He almost looked like a lost puppy who couldn't understand what was happening.

That vision filled him with satisfaction, but he forced himself to not smile and stay serious "Listen to my words, shithead, because I will only say this once. You are supposed to be behind me, following me, and paying attention only to me; stop those stupid ideas of beat me, or even more ridiculous ones, like being in a fucking relationship with somebody. You are fucking mine, got it?"

He didn't wait for an answer, getting the hell out of that room as nothing was wrong or new; knowing that he couldn't see him. He put a grin on his face.

" _That should be enough, he definitely would not forget about this. Now let's hope he would be intelligent enough to listen to me and be back in his place_ "

He was getting back on his room, with the teacher probably being there and waiting to put him in another sanction on him, probably cleaning the dorms and maybe the lockers too. Not that it matters of course.

He finally got what he wanted.

* * *

...(They shrugs) I don't have to much to explain with this; I wanted to write something yandere and in the middle of my chores, I was thinking of some yandere Todoroki, but the inspiration was away when I got to the computer.

I got to the yandere tag in this fandom and I read some bakudeku fics, but I notice most of them were with Deku being the yandere one, and I remember the phrase somebody had requested me to write with this pairing. I couldn't visualize Bakugou being a yandere, so in the end, I did something more like him, but still unhealthy.

I'm not sure how much Ooc this got, but I like the result so, fuck it.

But please, remember this is supposed to be unhealthy; I'm not saying bakudeku should be like this or anything like that, is just the way I decide to write this. I had seen many times how people romanticise obsession and I understand if you like fiction like that-honestly I feel this is like when somebody likes to read gore-but don't allow get yourself in a relationship like this; if somebody try to say any of the stupid shit Bakugou thought/said in my fic, please make a call out. You deserve better.

Also, I had some issues with the grammarly, so; is probably you will find some issues here and there. If you like my writing and want this have a proper grammar, please consider being my beta reader!

Aaand that's it, see ya in the next one!


End file.
